The present disclosure relates generally to information services infrastructure and network management, and more specifically, to a graphical user interface used to display information related to monitored elements of a computer system. Computer systems may include many elements communicatively coupled to one another via a network. Networking and sharing of elements adds a level of complexity that is not present with a single element, standing alone. Network and system administrators may manage network elements using various software tools, which may include a graphical user interface.
Application code runs on computer systems. One application may have code running on various elements of a computer system. The application itself may be managed by network or system administrators using various software tools which measure various monitored characteristics of the application itself, as well as the various elements of the computer system on which the application is running.
Traditional graphical user interfaces for software tools used by network and system administrators to monitor elements of a computer system may display data related to various monitored characteristics of the elements. The data related to the monitored characteristics may be displayed in the form of metrics, each of which may represent a measure of a particular monitored characteristic.